


Battle scars

by brightsummernights



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Brett Talbot Lives, Christmas, Claiming Bites, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Fuck Or Die, Getting Back Together, Hanahaki Disease, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Past Rape/Non-con, Peace, Post Mpreg, Rare Pairings, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsummernights/pseuds/brightsummernights
Summary: I started a new job, and wanted to upload a new collection for some smaller writing projects too, because I'm not going to have that much time for writing. And isn't autumn time for new things anyway? I don't think this is going to be any different from TWYM, Thiam, fluff, some light angst, and projects with alpha Liam and alpha Theo, because I like to explore that element.Sorry for not allowing comments. Anxiety reasons.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started a new job, and wanted to upload a new collection for some smaller writing projects too, because I'm not going to have that much time for writing. And isn't autumn time for new things anyway? I don't think this is going to be any different from TWYM, Thiam, fluff, some light angst, and projects with alpha Liam and alpha Theo, because I like to explore that element.
> 
> Sorry for not allowing comments. Anxiety reasons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's okay, baby."

Theo was never going to ask his baby wolf to do that. Marriage, exchanging rings and wows meant giving up colours, and accepting life in the black and white world with the love of one's life. It's fifty fifty. Others are destroyed by the colourless future. Some couples thrive as long as they have each other. Whole marriage institution isn't as popular as it used to be before everything changed, but there are still couples who are ready to make the sacrifice, and believe their love is strong enough.

They were good together, planning celebrating their sixth anniversary in September, and still every I love you felt as precious as the first one. They had been living together for almost five years. Of course it's a shared apartment, their friends living in three other bedrooms coming and going all the time, but for now Theo likes it, sharing the expenses, and always having the familiar heartbeats around him, knowing they are safe.

Of course it was his stupidly brave boyfriend who dropped the words. He didn't get down on one knee, but let it happen in bed, when they were both lying in the bed, comfortable in silence. Behind his closed eyes Theo remembered Liam's smooth muscles, and the feeling of his stubble against the palms of his hands. On that moment Liam had looked vulnerable, his mouth forming silent words.

”You okay, baby?” he asked, stopping Liam, and pulling the younger wolf properly in his lap. Liam was weirdly overwhelmed, his scent a mix of emotions, when he stared in Theo's eyes.

”Can we stop?” he asked, voice small. It wasn't necessary to make that question. Carefully Theo lied them both down, and pulled out slowly.

Like a puzzle piece he built a memory of his boyfriend, smile pulling the corners of his mouth up, when Liam slid a little closer, his warm, solid side making contact with Theo's body.

”Marry me.”

”Of course, baby wolf.”

Most couples who can afford it leave for a wedding trip before the actual wedding, sharing the experience of seeing some beautiful part of the world before giving up colours together. They went to the beach, spending their evenings following the bedtime rituals of the sun. They could have chosen a more active holiday, fitting as much sightseeing as possible in their schedule, but Theo like it that way, relaxing in a gorgeous place, and hearing what was going on in his mate's mind.

There, on warm, golden sand he finds Liam sobbing on the last evening of the trip. The chimera smells the tears long before hearing them. Liam is a silent crier, had never wanted to worry his mom who had had so much to worry about in Liam's childhood.

He wants the colours of the world, more than the memories of flaming sunset they had witnessed every day.

”I'm sorry I'm greedy.”

Theo doesn't think it's greedy at all to want it all, green of his lover's gaze, white and blue in th kitchen of their apartment, or love stories of colours in art or movies.

”Why are you so confident? Why can't I love you better?”

Because Theo is messed up. His relationship with Liam was the first humane thing in his life for years, and he would sacrifice everything else for his blue-eyed wolf, who offered his hand, when Theo had nothing. Liam doesn't love him any less. His emotions just come from a different, a lot brighter place than Theo's.

"You don't need to marry me, baby. It means nothing.” Theo is serious. It's not necessary to have the metal band, or make everything official on the paper. Liam has been by his side through nightmares, and those moments, when they were sure they were taking their last breaths. He is one of the few things Theo never doubts. Liam is his rock.

”I don't want to explain myself”, Liam whispers, blue gaze tracing the empty paths disappearing between the palm trees. His parents and especially his mom mean nothing bad, but Theo knows how fussy and nosy Mrs Geyer can be. She'd want to hear all about their reasons to jump out of the marriage train, and in a few minutes she'd be convinced they are about to go through a violent break-up.

Theo adores his almost mother in law, but she doesn't always think what she is saying.

”Then we will run away together”, Theo promises, imagining them in a train in Europe, sharing terrible motel rooms, and wandering through museums and cathedrals together.

One day they'd do it all, but it can't really happen now. Both of them have responsibilities and schedules waiting in the city. Liam knows it too, but he appreciates the words, Theo's honest wish to always support him.

”I love you”, the wolf whispers, blue eyes watery, and the confession feverish on his lips, like it would be his last change to say it, ”I love you, and I would die for you. But I can't lose this.” Wave of his hand covers everything, golden sand, palm trees, and gentle waves of turquoise water. Few days ago Theo had snapped a picture of his boyfriend wading in the water, and written a cheesy caption about wanting to get shipwrecked on a deserted island with him.

The wolf had pulled him close, thinnest stripes of beta gold mixing with his usual blue.

”Want you so bad”, the wolf whispered, fingers playing with the waistband of Theo's shorts. Theo shuddered at the ghost of claws on his skin, and gave a light nip to Liam's neck. He was pulled back to the bungalow, and on the fresh, white sheets of the bed the werewolf fucked him sweetly. Theo spread his legs, sinking in the feeling, and trusting the wolf to take care of him.

Theo hides his face against the nape of the wolf's neck, breathing in the familiar scent.

”It's okay, baby.”

His heartbeat is as steady as always.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human, human, human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something I have wanted to write for a while now. Experimenting with rare pairings is close to my heart, and I'd like to write more in this universe, but I'm not sure if it's going to happen.

Days are quiet. Silence means safety, but every now and then Theo pushes open the creaky door, and sits down at the small porch, straining his ears, trying to find a difference in the usual noises of birds and animals. Him being alert enough, noticing an enemy in time would mean another change to live even though he sometimes wonders if it would have been easier to die at that forest clearing with all their friends who are now as distant as faces in old photographs.

Nolan is sitting at the window. Theo watches the thin bones of his restless hands, knowing that he'd see a lot more bones if the human took his shirt off. Nolan is eating only a little, biting his food like eating proper meals would hurt him. They never wanted things to go like this, were not ready to be the most important persons to each other, but decisions were stolen from their hands about eighteen months ago.

Theo had never met a person like Nolan. Almost six feet of shitty attitude, and tight knots of anxieties. He was unpredictable, someone Theo wouldn't have wanted to have behind his back on a battle field. If it had been his decision to make, they would have ditched the human ages ago, but for Liam's sake Theo did his best to control the snarky comments dancing on his tongue. The blue-eyed wolf decided to see good in Theo too, and was showing the same mercy to Nolan.

The human's energy clashed with his own. Smelling the anxiety on him made Theo's wolf jumpy, supernatural side of his mind looking for troubles around them even though his human mind knew it was only Nolan who rolled possibilities and different scenarios in his head, always preparing for the worst.

”I don't want to leave anywhere with you”, he snapped in the car, when Theo dared to take his first deep breath, and let himself believe they could be alive to see the next sunrise.

”Believe me, you wouldn't be my first road trip buddy choice either. You can of course stay, hide in your bed until they come to get you. You are a marked man, Holloway.”

”I'm only a human. They might let me go.”

Human, human, human. Theo was sick of that word. Liam hadn't been a human. Scott McCall wasn't a human. It meant nothing. They didn't deserve to die, and not only supernaturals had lost their lives.

On that moment Theo desperately wanted to break his nose. He could imagine it, feeling it giving up under his fist, and hearing Nolan's lovely cry of pain. Instead he got up, and and left the car, briskly walking to the passenger's door. The human was helpless against his supernatural strength, when the chimera pulled him out of the car.

”Go then”, he growled, golden eyes flaming. 

Kneeling on the muddy ground, rainwater flattening his hair against his scalp Nolan yelled that he was sorry, and begged Theo not to leave him behind.

It didn't make him feel triumphant.

Everything still smells like blood. Theo could try to surround himself with good, better scents, but the blood always comes first. Closing his eyes Theo places two fingers on his temple, and focuses, pushing through the veil of that bloody memory. He finds Nolan's scent, cinnamon and old books. When they left Beacon Hills, clothes muddy and hearts ripped open, the scent had annoyed him, being a reminder of what he lost, but nowadays it means peace.

In the disgusting men's room of the diner Nolan broke down, gates of his mind opening for simple hysteria.

”He died for me. Why the fuck did he do that?” the human shouted to Theo's face, stripes of tears covering his face.

”He cared about you”, the chimera answered, forcing himself to stay gentle. He knew they were fucking, had smelled it on them both months ago, but had assumed Talbot still didn't do more than fuck buddies.

”You need to freshen up a little. I promise you'll feel a bit better after that.” Nolan couldn't come in front of people looking like that, Brett's blood still staining his hands. Together with his wild eyes and the inability to stay still it would have caused questions Theo didn't want to answer. The human resisted only weakly, when the chimera took hold of his elbows, guiding him to the basin, where he helped Nolan to rub soap in his hands, and splash some water on his face.

In the motel room, where only one bed stood it was Theo's turn.

”Come here, puppy.”

The nickname wasn't mocking. Nolan had stripped down to his boxers, and was patting the mattress, inviting Theo closer. He could imagine him using the word with Brett, responding to the born wolf's need for simple physical closeness. Theo surrendered, letting his wolf have what it wanted. When the lights were off, he cried in the curve of the human's neck. Nolan could have dropped a nasty comment, but he just found Theo's forearm, giving it a light squeeze. 

He needs an alpha, someone who would bite Nolan, making him less vulnerable, but the real world worries him. There are eyes and mouths, people who talk and observe. They both look a little older now, but it's only a matter of time before someone would make the connection, realizing two names on the hit list of those hunters were never crossed out.

”Come here.” Nolan obeys, letting Theo wrap his arms around him, and smell the shampoo on his hair. The bond is there. Nolan is his pack, the last piece of the safety net he used to have. They are less than lovers, but more than friends. Brothers surviving together. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm Theo, btw.

Liam is used to living in his own bubble, having the thin walls separating him from his peers. Occasionally someone places their hand on the wall, giving him a smile or a friendly gesture, but years in solitude have taught him to keep his hopes down. Most of his classmates don't even bother to try to really communicate with him. Of course he is often noticed. Some people love using slurs, stain their tongues with simple bullying, but it means nothing to him. Twenty year old college students should to be able to do better, but he still doesn't care.

When his soulmate mark, the line of simple green dots on his wrist becomes tender and warm, taste of milkshake is suddenly sour in his mouth. He wants a soulmate. Anybody would want one, the perfect love story, a person who meets chaos with gentle silence, and rainbows with refreshing rain, but he is scared too.

To most people Liam, his notebooks, and silent evenings are not enough.

Soulmates are not tied to a place. Everyone has one, only every fourth or fifth person is lucky enough to meet theirs. It leads to melancholy, people hearing the call of the flawless stranger living in a different state or a country, but there is no way to find them.

Escaping would be so easy. It would only ask getting up and taking the escalator downstairs. In ten minutes he'd be outside, too far for his soulmate's senses. Sweet, giddy tension would leave his body, and he'd return home changed, always looking and hoping, never really resting. But he stays, sitting at the small table at the foot court, absentmindedly listening to people talking around him, and just waiting for the right person to arrive. It wouldn't ask more than being in the sight of his soulmate. Literal fate would take care of rest.

With a little, hesitant interest he watches a stunning redhead dressed in bright turquoise and black talking to her friends, but the brief meeting of their gazes rouses nothing inside him.

It comes a suddenly, hitting him forcefully, and ensuring Liam would never see some things in the same way. He hadn't been prepared, is still gasping for air with tears in his eyes, when he takes the first real look at his soulmate.

It's a guy. About his age, or a little older. He has confidence in his walk, and a little mischievous sparkle in his green eyes. Petite blond gives him a more than hopeful, warm look, but the stranger has a goal, and that goal is not the pretty girl in a blue top.

That leaves him stunned. Liam is not judgmental, has never had problems with people being something else than straight. He just hadn't considered this option for himself, had never had any ideas about being attracted to stubble scratching his skin, or strong calves and shoulders, a person with hard, muscular body pulling him closer. That thought, idea of being in bed with the handsome stranger fills him with unfamiliar but not unwelcome warmth.

The green-eyed stranger doesn't slow down, but just strides to Liam's table, and pulls out the unoccupied chair like he would be an expected guest.

His soulmate is about to open his lovely mouth, when Liam points at his own throat and shakes his head, hoping he is sending a clear message. He'd love to talk, give him compliments, and challenge him with a sassy attitude, but the silence is always there. If his soulmate couldn't handle that, they'd be over before really starting anything. He is proud enough to walk away.

Peace between them stays. The good-looking stranger doesn't sigh impatiently, or roll his eyes, giving a heavy hint how boring and bothersome Liam is, only takes the offered notebook, and the pen. Writing a four word message doesn't take long.

 _Fuck you are beautiful,_ it says in messy, but readable hand-writing. Before he can respond, try to write back, when something secret and sweet flutters in his mind, quick fingers steal the book back.

_I'm Theo, btw._

The day had started so grey and ordinary, but when he looks at Theo, his smile which makes Liam's legs a little weak, and notices fingers approaching his own on the wooden table, it seems golden, filled with new opportunities.

Theo is used to it after months and months together, edge of the notebook touching his shoulder in the dark hours of the night, when Liam wants to talk. It doesn't happen often. They have learned, and grown together, studying the little habits both of them have. Now they know what they share, and where space is asked.

After getting through a long day of classes and work, Theo likes spending a moment in his grandfather's old armchair with a cup of peach tea, and a book. He unwinds, forgetting the drama, and demands, coming to meet his soulmate, when the band of tension has left his head.

Liam is a cook, has been since his mom gave him his first cooking book about ten years ago, and he'd rather not to have Theo in the kitchen, mixing chaos with his perfect system. His soulmate doesn't like talking about his Sunday morning surprise. Surprise it had definitely been, but instead of enjoying French toast, and his soulmate in tight boxer briefs, Liam had just barely avoided a call to 911.

”I'd like to make it up to you, babe”, Theo later whispered, thumbs drawing circles on his hip bones, and his body golden and gorgeous after his warm shower. Liam let that happen, dropping himself on the bed, and allowing Theo carefully spread his legs. He was happily helpless under his soulmate, who gently, teasingly caressed his inner thighs, and kissed his knees, playfully torturing him until he was ready to give what Liam needed.

Liam had known he wasn't sleeping, only resting in the darkness, happy to feel his boyfriend's bare arm touching his own and hearing the sounds of the city around them. The blue-eyed man had made him a romantic, that kind of person who carefully cuts out the sweetest lines from his notebooks, collecting them in an old shoe box.

 _Wouldn't you want me to have a voice?_ It says in Liam's neat hand-writing.

He has a voice. Different. Liam's silence is never empty.

Theo can talk anybody dizzy. He is not that good with written word, but during their time together he has been putting effort into it, tying words together, and trying to put his thoughts on paper. He wants to be there, share this form of communication with Liam.

Wiggling his fingers he asks for the pen and Liam's book.

_Home stopped being a place, when I met you._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You want breakfast?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have tried so many things during my six years on AO3, but this is actually my first fuck or die. Liam can't fully consent, because he has been cursed, and he doesn't want to die, and also Theo is uncomfortable with the situation, so if this kind of situation is a trigger to you, I'd recommend skipping this one.

”And he took the course?” Theo quietly asks, glancing at his brave baby wolf. Of course he had done that for his best friend.

Liam is lying on his side on Theo's sofa, his breathing heavy in the small room. When he sits down on the chair next to the sofa, hesitantly touching the wolf's cheek, Liam opens his eyes, taking a hold of his palm with his tired, heavy fingers. Leaning closer Theo sniffs him, nose wrinkling at the metallic stench of magic covering his usual scent.

He avoids thinking how Liam usually smells like home, safety, and Theo's.

”Do you really think someone else could have done it? It has to be you. He is your person, isn't he?” Stiles looks exhausted, ready to fall to bed, and sleep next ten years.

”There are other possibilities.” Theo's voice is still quiet, when he starts petting Liam's hair, keeping him awake. He doesn't mean it, not at all, but taking this step in such a situation scares him more than any monster of the week.

They had been in a good, precious place.

Liam looked confused after their third date. Lightly holding Theo's shoulders he waited, obviously expecting something more than a chaste, short good night kiss.

”Something wrong, babe?” he asked, cupping the wolf's face.

”I won't break.”

”I'd love to fuck you silly. His arousal was sweet and fresh, like fruit smoothies, and cold water. 

”I'd love push your legs open, and have my way with you, but my wolf and I are looking for a long-time thing here, baby. So the courting it is.”

He blushed at that, pleased with attention, and being special.

”Yeah, sure”, Stiles begins, sounding thoughtful, ”I guess I could get Talbot to do it.”

Wolf comes, growl full of rage, breaking through Theo's wall of control. Stiles stares at him, wide-eyed, and even momentarily speechless, when Theo fights again his other half, patiently pushing the wolf back.

They are the same. Theo's human side is in better control, but he shares the wolf's feelings.

”Here you see. If someone else touched him, do you really think you wouldn't rip the guy's limbs off?”

”His parents?”

”Gone for the weekend.”

”Let's go to his house at least.” If he has to steal his virginity, Theo doesn't want it to happen in his own place which smells like mold and decades of tragedies.

In his house, on the white sheets of Liam's bed, Theo undresses his wolf. He had dreamed about that, possibly pulling Liam's underwear down with his teeth, and leaving quickly healing bite marks on his hips.

”I'm sorry.” Between his apologies Theo kisses his boyfriend's overheated skin. Words are not going to fix the situation, but he can't stop asking for forgiveness before Liam wraps his fingers around his wrist.

”Stop saying that. It's not your fault."

”Is it going to hurt?” he asks, voice childishly worried, and legs shaking, when he tries not to close them. Theo doesn't want to fuck him. Theo wants to take him downstairs, to the comfortable sofa in the living room, and spend the rest of the night watching cartoons. He might have been confident about the physical contact, looking ready to do the dirty right there, but it had only been Liam testing the idea, knowing that he was able to take a step back if things got too overwhelming. Despite his attractiveness and confidence he hadn't been ready.

On his tongue Theo tastes all his emotions. Liam is a mess, but despite going back and worth, being a storm of feelings, his trust in Theo never falters. They both have an orgasm, their bodies reacting to the closeness, Liam's warmth around his cock becoming too much, and the werewolf surrendering for Theo's thrusts and fingers, letting pleasure flood his body.

He excepts waking up in the cold, empty house, Liam staying away until Theo would realize that leaving is his only option. Things would be clipped, awkward between them, and Theo would accept the call of the road, piece of his broken heart staying in his goddamn town.

Warm breath hitting the back of his neck kills all his negative thoughts. The younger boy has wrapped himself tightly around Theo, like he would have been scared of waking up in an empty bed too. For a while they just breathe together, sensing everything, weight of their bodies, and feel of the warm sheets.

”You want breakfast?”

”Sure, but I don't want to get up", the chimera murmurs, kissing the tip of the wolf's nose. Liam sits up, but Theo's hand finding their way on his bare thighs keep him from leaving. He is calm, beautiful with his messy hair, and strong body. Blink of his eyes brings the wolf to say hello. Leaning closer Theo nuzzles his cheek, letting his own creature to have a moment with Liam's wolf. _Ours. Mate,_ the wolf likes to think, but Theo is not ready for those ideas yet.

”Everything okay, baby?”

_Don't you hate me? Do you still want us? Did I ruin everything we had?_

”Thank you, Theo.”

_Thank you for saving my life. Thank you for staying. Thank you for allowing me to care about you._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You smell like mine."

”Well, well. Someone just made the naughty list”, a voice whispers in his ear. Spike of delicious nervousness pokes the back of his mind. When a heavy hand lands on his shoulder, Liam shudders, taking a step forward, and turning around, wanting to have all the control in his hands.

He had just waltzed through the Christmas party in his tightest jeans, and a blue button down that made his eye colour pop. Brett had been plotting the evening with him, and didn't mind Liam's heavy, meaningless flirting, the beta wolf's fingers tracing the muscular shape of his arm, and the empty compliments from his lips.

Brett had nuzzled his cheeks and neck too, leaving his scent behind. They both knew how much it would infuriate Theo.

”Go get your boy”, he had whispered encouragingly.

”I want a boyfriend. A proper relationship. I get that, or you will leave me alone.” Liam steals the upper hand, needing to have his demands said aloud before Theo would open his mouth.

He can't keep doing this, being perfectly happy with Theo for a while, and then getting thrown aside like a dirty piece of clothing. It's always the same story. Theo is 25, he can't be indecisive like a teenager. On one week Liam is the center of his universe, someone Theo cherishes, making him feel precious and loved. The next week his texts are left unanswered, and calls go to voicemail.

It can't be 50 percent. He needs 100 percent, a partner who would be there on bad days and good days.

Sex is phenomenal. With Theo he feels safe in bedroom, is often willing to try something new. It's illegally hot, when the chimera straddles his hips whispering dirty things, and holds his hands down, telling Liam how he should take it.

It's not always wild and kinky. More often they make love, hips finding hips, and fingers entwining together. Theo likes doing stuff in the big tub of his master bathroom, his wet fingers feeling simultaneously new and familiar on his body.

Theo is surrounded by money and trust issues. Liam needs nothing like that. He doesn't need to be spoiled with extravagant gifts every week, but he has to have a real partnership, know that Theo and him are on the same page.

”You smell like mine.” Theo reaches out a hand, letting him see how much he longs for the easy physical contact between them, but he remembers the boundaries, and doesn't try to touch Liam, when he is still tense and insecure.

”I'd love to be yours. If you are mine too.”

”One more change, baby. One more change. I want to be with you, and I'm going to do better.”

His heartbeat is steady, honest.

Liam had never cared about the party that much, so it's easy to accept a late night snack at Theo's place. They sit in the library, his favourite room of the Raeken estate, some sandwiches, and soda in heavy, ceramic mugs on the table between them.

”I got you little something for Christmas”, the chimera tells, his smile hesitant. Anger and confusion had been standing between them, and still he had thought about Liam, wanting to delight him.

This time it actually is a little something, a silver cat figure in a neat, blue gift box. Theo had bought him similar animals through their months together. An owl stands on the top of his bookshelf. In the kitchen he is always greeted by a little unicorn. Dearest of them all, a wolf guards his sleep on his nightstand.

”Brett is surely willing to help me to bury a body if you hurt me one more time”, he promises Theo who is looking at him earnestly.

”No need for that.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has to burn.

”Come sit on Santa's lap.”

He likes Theo's sexy surprises. Once he had come home with a whole set of flavored lubes, and even though most of them had been little too weird, they had spent a light-hearted and fun afternoon trying them out. Afterwards Liam was hot and bothered, desperately horny. His boyfriend took care of him, pushing Liam on his back on the bed, and taking his hard dick in his sweet, hot mouth.

They role-play every now and then. Nowadays he just can't keep a straight face, when he goes to their home study, and sees Theo's desk, the solid old thing that had easily supported his weight, when he was fucked in that very room.

Theo was a young lecturer, hot and a little geeky in his slacks, cream-colored shit, and a damn vest. Fiddling with the strings of his hoodie Liam walked into the room, giving him a pleading look with his big, blue eyes. He needed that grade, needed it more than anything, and was ready to beg on his hands and knees to get it. 

”So you need that A, baby? Work for it.” Theo's grin was sinful.

His tears during spanking had worried Theo, who let out a special word, needing to hear what was going on in his head.

”It's good kind of crying”, he had promised, feeling so alive.

After a chaste kiss Liam lied down on that desk, spreading his legs, and exposing himself, offering his body to Theo. He was deep in the role, delicious waves of embarrassment and lust mixing in his mind.

”You pretty slut”, Theo had whispered, ”I'll give you exactly what you need.”

Afterwards Theo had taken him to the bathroom, helping him into the tub, where the warm water was orange, smelling of fruits, and vanilla.

”You with me, darling?” he asked, gently massaging his bare shoulders.

”Yes, I am, but you should come here too.” It had been just intense enough, leaving his whole body relaxed and soft like jello, but Liam wanted to share the bath with his lover.

Biting his lip Liam waits, wondering how the hell he is going to tell that he won't be taking one step closer to the sexy Santa Claus-outfit Theo is wearing. Liam is a Christmas person, that kind of guy who brings out the tree right after Halloween, and has a Tumblr blog dedicated to the most magical time of the year, but he is not going to put sexy and Christmas in the same sentence. Theo is gorgeous like always with his bare chest and abs, a hand cupping his dick through the red pants, but the outfit has to go.

It has to burn.

”Oh my goodness. You should have seen your face, babe.” Theo surrenders to the laugh bubbling inside him, and stands up, pulling Liam against his chest.

”So you are not planning to roleplay Santa Claus, and a naughty elf”, he asks, still a little suspicious even though Theo is wonderfully warm. Just ten minutes ago he had been struggling on the street, making his way home through the thickening snowfall. Liam adores their life in the city, but in his heart he is always going to be a California boy.

”It was a joke, baby wolf, I swear. I should have taken a picture of your face.”

Theo goes to change, choosing a pair of softest sweatpants, and a hoodie he has definitely stolen from Liam's side of the wardrobe. Liam is offered a Christmas movie, and pizza on the sofa in the living room, and he is happy to accept. After surviving eight hours of serving the frustrated holiday shoppers in his and Mason's coffee shop he has zero sexy thoughts in his mind, and just wants to snuggle up with his boyfriend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I should get a boyfriend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is likely going to be my last update for 2020. I'm spending most of the last two weeks of the year at my parents' place. I'm not bringing my laptop there, and writing fanfiction on my dad's laptop in the middle of the living room doesn't sound too tempting :D

Liam hides his goofy grin behind the palm of his hand. Getting hard here, in an apartment full of werewolves is not on his to do-list today.

”What's so fun?” Brett asks, sitting down beside him, and wrapping his arm around the smaller wolf.

Liam can't share it, a memory of him and Theo under the mistletoe last night. Instead of leaning closer for a chaste kiss, Theo had smiled at him, green eyes mischievous, and pupils blown with lust. When he saw the handcuffs, Liam was immediately on board.

”I should get a boyfriend”, Liam responds, trying to distract the born wolf. He is partially honest. It has been about 18 months since the break-up, and he misses being in a relationship, having one special phone number on his phone, but he wants Theo. Not any other boy. Only Theo.

Brett perks up at that, pulling out his own phone.

”You know, my bud Alec...” Liam knows Alec. He doesn't want to have a date with Alec whose demeanor screams virgin. He is pretty and sweet, blushing furiously when someone gives him even the simplest compliment. He'd be a lovely boyfriend to someone, but not Liam who likes little more passion and roughness, his partner reading him, and knowing what his needs in bedroom are.

Before Brett has arranged them a hopeless date, the door of the apartment is unlocked, and one Theo Raeken arrives. People are in a good mood, sipping mulled wine, or lemonade, and nobody wonders why Theo has a key to his apartment.

Liam stands up, giving a quick hug to Brett, and joining his friends, letting the warmth of old pack bonds surround him. Things have changed, he hasn't been a clueless freshly bitten kid in a long time, but he still appreciates his old pack mates, knowing they wouldn't hesitate to offer a helping hand if he was in trouble.

 _Can we talk_? Text arrives about forty minutes later. Liam leaves a story of a train trip in Paris and a missing passport he hadn't really been following, and turns around. He doesn't need to use his eyes to notice that Theo is not around. Wolf already knows, always liking to keep an eye on the chimera.

Theo is waiting for him in his small bedroom, the only room of the apartment, where his friends are not automatically welcome, but the chimera has some privileges others don't. He likes it, smelling Theo in the room later, and knowing he had felt safe in Liam's personal space. Thinking about Theo spending time there, in the room where Liam keeps his private papers and journals, words only meant for his own eyes hasn't bothered him for a long time. Theo is a playful person, and often mean if he is in the mood, but he also gives Liam endless respect.

”I can't do this anymore.” He'd be panicking, dropping terrified words from his lips if the wolf in his mind wasn't more alert, carefully reading the situation. Theo smells like determination and affection, not ready to break Liam's heart.

”Come here.” He does that, his trust in Theo always blind. Liam sits down, accepting the hand on the small of his back, and another one on his shoulder.

”You changed me, baby wolf”, he murmurs, lips brushing Liam's cheek. Theo is a brave person, but he is not there yet, can't look Liam in the eyes, when he is attempting to open his heart to the younger wolf.

”It was the wolf first of course. They always know a little better.” Heart beating uncomfortably quickly Liam waits, wanting to hear the story about the wolf instinct.

Other people had become grey and faceless in his eyes. He was getting possessive of Liam, disliking the idea of him being with someone else.

”My wolf likes to imagine having a den with you”, he confesses, breathless and a little nervous, but still trusting. Liam wouldn't mock him for that wish. ”I just wanted to run free, but then you had to become my home.”

”I want to be exclusive. I want more than sex and friendship. If you want that too.”

”I'd love being boyfriends.”

His right hand resting on Theo's waist Liam uses the left one to pull out the drawer of his night stand. There is a little box wrapped in dark blue, shiny paper, his Christmas present to the chimera.

For a while he is nervous, scared that Theo might consider the gift too much, thinking he is going too far too soon. It's a simple necklace, one he could keep hidden under his clothes, against his skin, but the pendant shows Liam's fingerprint, all the unique lines and curves.

It's not a gift a person buys to their friend and fuck buddy, but Liam had been tackled by a moment of fondness, a precious wish to make Theo feel special, and let him have a piece of the werewolf, wherever he goes.

”It's gorgeous.” Theo's voice is thick, even emotional.

His own gift is a hotel weekend, a little getaway for the two of them for Liam's birthday.

”Is it okay to steal you away? I should have asked beforehand, but I guess I still have a lot to learn.”

He doesn't mind being away for his birthday, is already feeling a little excited about the break in the routine even though the hotel is only a two hour drive away.

Liam allows hands on his chest, and the chimera's power pushing him on his back. He is expecting confident fingers on his belt buckle, and a voice whispering dirty ideas in his ear, but his new boyfriend just kisses his neck with a hint of teeth, and lies down with him, face hidden in the crook of his neck.

”Merry Christmas, baby wolf”, he whispers.

”Merry Christmas”, Liam responds, feeling safe in his embrace. Nobody would care about his disappearance, and Brett would keep the party in control. His eyelids are heavy when Liam breathes in the scents of Theo and Christmas, but he pulls out his phone, setting an alarm in half an hour.

He wouldn't face Christmas morning with a stiff neck, and wearing yesterday's clothes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I fought for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Well, never say never, I guess?"

Liam becomes acquaintances with Cassandra Raeken long before meeting her daddy.

It's obviously a Saturday treat. Every week they come, Cassandra chatting about whatever topic has grabbed her attention that time, and her companion, about 20 year old dark-haired girl with a slight European accent giving patient answers.

Liam is good with people, joking around with the college guys who arrive in big groups, talking about last week's party, and groaning at the workload at school. He is patient with the older customers, and when Grace Graham told about the lemon pound cake she and her sweetheart used to order on their dates, a week later she was surprised with a slice of similar cake.

Cassandra is a little formal for her age, whole seven years. She always comes to the counter alone, the au pair giving her little space to do her own thing, but still keeping an eye on the child. Taking her time she asks Liam what he would recommend this week. They both like the chat and the routine, but usually Cassandra and the au pair take the same thing, two mugs of hot chocolate, blueberry muffin to Cassandra, and a peppermint brownie to the au pair.

On New Year's Day she is not followed by the au pair, but her daddy. New Year's Day is not their best day, people don't think about soft drinks and cookies after welcoming the new year into their lives, but Liam doesn't mind keeping the shop open. A few people always come, sipping their coffees, and staring at the darkness of January with tired eyes. He likes to think the coffee shop feels safe to them, a place where they can forget the demands and expectations for a while.

Dark-haired and green-eyed chimera smells of bonfires, raspberries and Liam's personal history. Taking one look at Theo Raeken standing there, holding his daughter's hand is way too much.

Liam tries to sit down, help his body to fight the buzzing in his ears, and the black stars in his eyes, but he is not quick enough.

”Come back, baby wolf”, Theo's voice gently encourages. Hand lightly pats his cheek, trying to pull him back to full consciousness. Liam surrenders, opening his eyes, and finding a pair of bright, green eyes watching him.

He is lying in the back room, on the old sofa which faintly smells of Brett and coconut.

”What the fuck?” he whispers, tender spot on his jaw telling that his body is still working, healing the minor injuries from his fall. Carefully, listening to his body Liam pulls himself up to a sitting position, and accepts a coffee mug filled with fresh water. Smelling a little nervous Theo sits down next to him, wrapping his arms around his own knees.

Of course he had known about Cassandra being a wolf, but supernaturals come and go. His coffee shop is known as a safe area to any kind of minorities, and asking a little kid about their bloodline is something a respectable person is not going to do if the kid's parent is not present.

Wolf had known better. Despite his good people skills Liam is not usually as comfortable as he had been with Cassandra. Wolf had known they shared way more than friendly chats and love for hot chocolate.

”I'm sorry.” They both blurt it out, sharing a tired smile.

Slowly Theo tells the story, about a scared boy who had left the town with a secret.

Male pregnancy is pretty common. About every fifth member of the male population is able to carry, but he hadn't known about Theo being one.

”You could have told me.”

”I wasn't going to hold you back. What would you have done? Skipped going to college, and taken a shitty job to support us? I wasn't going to destroy your life.”

That's exactly what he would have done. Cassandra should have been his responsibility too, but he is not going to argue about the sacrifice Theo had made, when he was only eighteen, scared to death. Irritation burns under his skin, but Liam bites his tongue, holding back. He won't risk it, Theo bolting through the door, and disappearing without giving Liam a way to find him, find them both again.

”I fought for her. Fought for us. She shouldn't be missing out anything.”

Liam believes that. Cassandra is always dressed in designer clothes. She regularly talks about riding lessons and art school. At least on two different occasions Liam had heard her mentioning a trip to Europe, a two week holiday in France, and another one in Spain. That child lives in the web of financial security.

It's not a good idea to ask about the financial security, like the two thousand dollar watch on Theo's wrist. It might be something innocent, being at the right place at the right time, but very likely seducing some shamelessly rich old fool or five, and asking him to remember Theo in his will is closer to the truth.

There is a ravine between them. A lot has happened since they were back in Beacon Hills, and fragile together, but Liam is still hoping, wondering if they could build bridges over than ravine, and find the way back to each other.

”Could I take you out for a dinner? And some catching up?” he dares to ask, letting Theo hear the longing in his voice. The chimera doesn't even glance at his hand, when Liam carefully touches his forearm, feeling the warmth of his body through the fabric. Wolf inside him curls up, soothed by Theo's closeness.

”Sure, baby wolf. I'm spending time with Sandra until January sixth, when she goes back to school, but I'd love to be wined and dined any time after that.”

He is not asking about Cassandra, the possibility that Theo would let him to spend time with their daughter, learn to know her properly.

Carefully the chimera writes down a phone number, adding an email and an Instagram account too. It's possible that Theo doesn't even realize what he is doing, when his left hand caresses the side of Liam's neck, marking him.

”Who is he?” Cassandra eagerly asks, when they open the door to dark January night. Theo is holding the box of donuts and two mugs of hot chocolate Liam had given them on the house.

Watching them together makes the truth painful and wonderful. Lots of Cassandra's little habits come from Theo, the way how she takes her own space, wanting to have a little bubble where she can breathe. She carries herself confidently, keeping her soft heart hidden.

She is green-eyed too, but Liam thinks he sees himself in the shapes of her face, lines of her nose and lips.

”Well honey. I have a story to tell”, Theo replies with a hint of smile in his voice before the door closes behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wanted to make you happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day fluff.

Maybe Theo shouldn't have started it in the first place. Liam had been just down. Around his friends, the pack he hid it skillfully, joking and laughing like he always did, even smelling happy and relaxed, but at home Theo had a change to see a different Liam.

”Are you okay?” he clumsily asked. Theo didn't know how to approach the pungent sadness that filled the house, being strongest in the den and Liam's room, where he spent most of his time. Sometimes he tried to give Liam space, stay in his own room, and avoid knocking on the wolf's bedroom door, asking if they could hang out. Hanging out usually meant friendly silence, both of them doing their own thing in the same space.

Quickly he had noticed that avoiding Liam's company made him smell not only sad, but also confused and hurt. Theo didn't know what he needed, but more space and private time wasn't the right answer.

”I'm trying to be”, he replied, fingers playing with the sleeve of Theo's hoodie.

Theo had never taken his thoughts this far, the moment, when it's actually Valentine's Day, and Liam is smelling curious, eyeing every bypasser with hopeful, fragile eyes.

”Are you going to talk to him, or should I drag you there?”

It's Brett Talbot leaning on the wall. Theo had sensed him, familiar heartbeat approaching, but Brett is pack. It's safe to relax around him. A couple of hours earlier he had watched Brett and his boyfriend, Nolan together, the pair exchanging gifts and a kiss that was slow and sensual, leaving people around them feeling they had witnessed something a little too private.

Theo liked it too, seeing their heavy hands, and meaningful little smiles, but unlike humans, he knew how to hide the emotions it caused in him. He'd love to see the pair in bedroom, would have been the first to raise his hand if they had ever shown any interest in a threesome, but that had lost its appeal after he had developed the crush, terrible, wonderful feelings towards certain blue-eyed wolf.

People left to different directions, shivering, and Brett grinned, loving the broken balance in the air.

”What are you talking about?” Theo tries, feeling proud, when his voice is completely steady.

”Don't try that innocent face with me. You are good, but I'm born. You can't trick me like the others.”

Theo says nothing, just takes a deep breath, catching Liam's unique scent once again. He is now leaning on his locker, still waiting and hoping. Near the werewolf a boy Theo doesn't recognize bursts into tears, when he is gifted a huge teddy bear, and a pink rose by his girlfriend.

”What's the worst that could happen? Liam rejecting you. We both know he is not unfair or malicious.” Brett is a no-nonsense person, but now he is talking softer than usually, giving Theo a little mental push towards their friend.

Feeling a little dizzy Theo gets up, and lets his legs take him towards the wolf. Mentally he is not ready. The wolf claws, telling him to turn around and go back, make a plan.

They don't need plans, he tells the wolf in his mind. Liam is not dangerous.

”Hey stranger”, the beta wolf greets him, putting his arm around the chimera's shoulders like he regularly does, reminding others about the bond between them, that Theo enjoys the protection of this strong, young werewolf. Theo can take care of himself, he has destroyed monsters of the night, and shivered through lonely nights in his truck, when he felt like the last person on earth, but he appreciates this, Liam sharing his strength with him.

”It was me.” Liam frowns at that, confused until he catches the meaning of Theo's words.

Traditional candies, white chocolate and raspberry. Book of poetry, little stories about nature and freedom. From the trift shop he had found a beautiful bronze-colored globe that's now standing on Liam's desk at home. One of the gifts was a pair of grey fuzzy socks, another one a soft red blanket on his bed.

Liam is still holding the last gift bag in which Theo had hidden a Snoopy plush just hours ago.

”I left the gifts. I wanted to make you happy.”

”Why?” He is a little doubtful, wondering if a genuinely good thing could come to his path. Liam has experienced too much, and Theo would just want to give him peace, see him behaving like an 18 year old who doesn't see only blood and death, when he tries to fall asleep.

 _Because your smile is my favourite. I'd do anything to make you happy._ When words fail him, Theo uses touch, placing one of his hands on the back of the wolf's neck, and carefully touching his chin with his fingertips before he lets their lips touch, kissing Liam like he would be too delicate for this world. It takes a while, but the wolf is enthusiastic, warm and lovely, when he starts responding, deepening the kiss, and taking the control. Usually he wouldn't like that, but their bond is all about balance. It's not scary to let Liam lead.

”Go on a date with me?” Liam asks, his lips still shiny, when they break the kiss. He is hopeful and a little shy.

”I'd love that.”

When they leave the building shoulders bumping, Theo glances over his shoulder, finding Brett giving him a genuine smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sing with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION. 
> 
> Liam suffers rape and abuse in the hands of hunters. It's mentioned couple of times, and I just wanted to warn that among my fluffy fics this belongs in the group of little darker stories. If that kind of themes are your triggers/or you just want to avoid them, it might be a good idea to choose a different text to read. Hurt/Comfort, and lots of fluff too.

He doesn't like talking about it, the nights he spent locked up in the basement. Fingers on his body touching spots they shouldn't have touched, breaking the innocence he still carried. With the poison running through his veins, and the gun barrel kissing his forehead Liam did as he was told, opening his mouth, and spreading his legs.

He didn't want to die.

On day five he started wondering if death would be more merciful. He was aching everywhere, broken memories of home and safety feeling surreal, like he wouldn't have ever known more than the cool room, and feverish hands touching him, doing bad things to him.

That was the moment, when Theo Raeken decided to kick down the door of the building. Outside a wolf, _friend, pack mate,_ howled, thirsty for blood and revenge.They bloodbath was over in minutes. Leaving red footprints on the concrete floor Theo walked to him, and crouched down, his green eyes teary.

”I'm here, baby wolf.”

He was scared to ask why only four persons had followed Theo to the dangerous rescue mission. Brett offered him the comfort of his big, strong full shift, letting Liam wrap his tired arms around his neck, while Theo brought the car closer. There was Nolan, his shaking legs and grey face. He had been useless during the attack, but his presence, the human climbing over his fears and worries meant a lot. He looked ready to faint until Corey and Mason's brains followed the same route. They both grabbed the human's shoulders, gently pushing him to sit down on the floor.

”They thought you had been killed, when your wolf disappeared. I didn't want to give up”, Theo explained, keeping his voice calm, and rage hidden.

That had been the moment, when they injected him, the poison making the wolf a dead weight inside him.

It hadn't been that long, only weeks and months of easy bonding, Theo straddling him, and touching Liam with slow hands, his voice almost shy, when he made the question. _Can I make you feel good, babe?_

Next morning he was a little different, watching Liam with heavy, thoughtful eyes, giving a teasing smirk, when memories of Theo's body filled the wolf's mind, and the chimera's nose caught his arousal.

”Go out with me? Movie and a dinner?”

He was pleased to accept, happy that Theo wanted him outside bedroom too.

Theo was sensitive to the change, using all his sharp senses to read Liam's moods. Since the day when he was carried to the bedroom bridal style, Theo's hoodie and a blanket protecting his dignity, everything has been different. The happenings, memories of hands and wrong kind of touches pushed their relationship to a different track, but Theo hasn't minded.

”I'm crazy about you. It's not going to change.”

”Even though I don't know if I can ever get physical with you again?”

”I still want you.”

When he drowns in fear at the doorway, black memories in his mind pushing away the perfectly pleasant summer evening, and the remaining smell of risotto they had had for dinner, it doesn't take Theo long to react to his misery.

”Listen to the song, baby.”

”What?” Theo's figure is blurry in his burning eyes. Closing them Liam sighs, giving comforting words to the wolf that's freaking out. From the gentle rhythm of Theo's voice, and the core of his heart he pulls power, feeling strong enough to try again.

In the peaceful room, where the evening sunshine kisses butter yellow walls, the green-eyed chimera takes the werewolf's clammy hand in his own, softly caressing his knuckles.

”You can do it”, Theo whispers, still holding his phone. Liam opens his eyes, just a crack. It still hurts, everything hurts, when he is trying to push the fear back, but Theo isn't going anywhere. He is solid like rock, only thing Liam dares to trust, when the world seems so shaky and unpredictable around him.

”Sing with me.” That's what they actually do, follow the lead of the guy on the YouTube video, singing a cheesy song about high school nostalgia, glory days and small town memories, when Theo pulls him up from the floor, and walks him to the kitchen table.

”How are you feeling?”

”Okay.” Okay is the best he is able to do these days, but he is at peace, when he thinks about the house, pushing open the door, or coming back inside. Nobody would touch Liam without his permission, and there is Theo, lovely Theo, who always lets him snuggle up with him at night, and never complains even though they both get sweaty and too hot.

Theo reads books about Holocaust, and listens to sugary, pink pop music. Only in the privacy of home he drops the mask, letting Liam see the soft, vulnerable of him, and showing he is mostly faking until he makes it. He has insecurities, questions without answers, but he hides that a lot better than most people.

On a rainy Wednesday Liam comes home, dropping his suffocating button up shirt at the door. On the sofa he finds a hoodie that was abandoned by Theo hours earlier, and puts it on. Before following Theo's heartbeat he makes a trip to the kitchen, preparing sandwiches and fruits, and collecting them on a small, wooden tray.

The chimera is in the bedroom, perfectly content with his legs resting on a thick pillow, and a blanket covering his shoulders. A book lies in his lap, forgotten.

”Missed you”, he murmurs, turning his head, and lightly kissing Liam's temple. Second kiss lands on his cheek, and Theo sighs, smelling the story of the work day, and all the different people on his skin. In his mind he imagines Liam in the small back room, and at the counter, later walking outside for lunch, and buying a salad for a change. He had petted a small dog, and given a dollar to a homeless person. Everything Theo reads from his skin.

”Always miss you too.” Liam blinks, pushing a little closer, and stealing half of the blanket. Despite his werewolf heat he is cold inside, shivering a little after his fifteen minute walk in the heavy rain. Having an afternoon snack cuddling with his boyfriend is a simple blessing, and simple gives him peace.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I believe you."

”It doesn't need to mean anything.” _Baby wolf,_ he almost adds, but now the nickname tastes sour in his mouth.

Of course it had been a shitty thing to do, tackle Liam on the ground, and sink his fangs in the beta's neck, but Theo and his wolf didn't see any other option, when that alpha was there, smelling and looking, and _talking_ about Liam. He had seen his type before, knew all about alphas who chose a golden beta, a plaything who would never be an equal partner. The guy was older, muscles bulging on his body, and a beard darkening his jaw.

Theo couldn't allow him to steal Liam away.

It had been horrible, feeling how confused Liam was, and sensing the fear of his wolf. He had submitted, begged with his whole body that Theo wouldn't hurt him.

Of course that stranger, the alpha had to have the last word. When Theo was pulling the beta wolf up, desperate to get back to the privacy of their room, those silky words had touched the back of his neck. _I bet that mouth feels amazing around your dick._

Theo could have gotten one good punch in, but he couldn't allow himself to be distracted, when there was Liam breathing heavily, and smelling of salty tears.

He wouldn't have needed to do that, choose the crazy, dangerous route if the idiots Liam is surrounded by would have prepared for the convention like he had asked them to do. Liam, the only beta without a steady partner should have been marked, covered with the scents of his pack mates, and that might have been enough to keep the crazy ones away.

Gulping down more water he tries to forget how sweet the wolf's blood tasted on his tongue. Liam's fingers are still shaking, when he raises his hand, forefinger finding the scar on his neck.

”I'm going”, Theo makes a promise even though those words leave his mouth dry.

”Where are you going?”

”Away. Somewhere where I can't hurt you.” Liam doesn't protest with words, but stands up and moves, sitting down again on the simple chair near the door, making sure that he is between Theo and his only escape route from the room.

”Why did you do it?”

Theo had already given him the facts, explained his wild need to protect, but he understands Liam's need to hear it again and again.

”To protect you. To keep the alpha from claiming you.”

His voice breaks a little, when he says the word alpha. That guy had backed off, when he saw Liam's blood on Theo's fangs, but thinking about his baby wolf alone with the older alpha still makes his stomach cold and tight. He wouldn't have wasted time before forcing the younger wolf on his knees, and painting his face with his come.

The blue-eyed wolf nods, understanding what could have happened.

”Do you have feelings for me?”

That's a great question. Of course Theo does, but that awkward piece of information he had hidden ages ago, burying it in the last lonely valley of his mind. He had accepted the situation, decided that he could live with friendship, staying close to his wolf.

”Would you hate if I had?”

”I would ask you out if it was true.” Liam looks determined, and healthy pinkish glow has returned on his face. His scent is a little lighter, happier, when he stands up again, and plods to Theo, obviously planning to sit down on his lap.

Swallowing the nerves from his throat, Theo welcomes him, and puts his arm around the wolf's waist. Liam smells of apples, shower gel, and little blood.

”Mason likes to say that you have a crush on me. That you treat me like a mate would.”

Damn Mason. He may not have supernatural powers, but that big, gorgeous brain is possibly even more dangerous. He notices everything, reading people better than the wolves with their sharp noses, and storing information for later use.

Theo was supposed to subtle about it, just occasionally bringing Liam food, and quietly providing for the wolf he sees as a potential mate. Someone was bound to notice it, his quiet special treatment. Theo plays favourites, and is always going to do it. It was a luxury, bringing Liam a snack, a smoothie from the mall, or a pb&j he had made in the kitchen, and seeing a special, delighted smile on his lips.

”Thank you, Theo”, he used to say, simply but genuinely, and the beast inside Theo glowed, proud of doing something for the wolf that's so precious to them both.

Over the months they had become pretty touchy feely, Theo liked resting his hand on the wolf's shoulders, or his thigh especially when they were dealing with unfamiliar wolves. After a while Liam started looking for the warmth and closeness, deciding that the chimera was the perfect pillow for the pack movie nights.

More than once Brett had been looking at them in the darkness, when most people had called it a night, and only Theo and the born wolf still followed the movie with tired, heavy eyes. Some surely witty comment danced on his lips, but Theo flashed his eyes, and showed his fangs, daring him to disturb the heavy peace in the room Brett is a friend. Theo might not be willing to die for him, but some painful injury he'd gladly take. The born werewolf is just often blind to boundaries.

”I never wanted to force you.” It terrifies him, Liam seeing him as a responsibility now, when they are almost supernaturally married. A finger touching his lips silences Theo. His blue eyes are deep, dark pools, and Theo would love to share the thoughts behind them, whatever Liam would be comfortable to give.

”I know it Theodore Raeken. I believe you.”

Three days later Liam pays for their movie tickets, and lets Theo buy the snacks. He is wearing a carefree grin, thin makeup covering the bite mark he is not ready to show yet. For a while they leave the weekly horrors of their lives behind, being only two young people enjoying the new beginning together.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He probably looks ready to audition for the next big zombie thing on Netflix.

Theo doesn't even glance at the petal on the palm of his hand, just crushes it in his fist. Using a piece of toilet paper he wipes off the reddish dots from the sink, and returns to the living room, a calm smile glued to his lips. His whole face feels stiff, like the confident mask could crack any minute.

They react to his arrival, Brett briefly touching his waist, when Theo passes the lazy shape of the born werewolf, and Liam making him room on the sofa. When he sits down, the beta werewolf rests his hand on the chimera's neck, leaving his scent behind. The gestures, and affection make his throat tight. Theo has a place. He has a pack.

Of course he isn't allowed to keep it.

It had started weeks ago, the annoying tickling in his chest that didn't stop, no matter how many water bottles he emptied. He got out of breath, taking too long to recover after the simplest runs. Theo senses their concern in the air, knowing his friends were exchanging silent worries behind his back.

”I'm fine”, he promised, mouth tasting like copper.

He should have left months ago, responded to Liam offering him home and safety with cruelty, and maybe then he could have kept his pathetic existence. It was dangerous, live next to Liam, and see him being stupidly adorable with his mother and step-father.

”Are you okay?” Liam asks on the other side of the door next morning.

"Just a second, baby wolf. Wait for me in the car”, Theo replies, only his widened eyes in the mirror revealing how terrified he is. Last night it had been only a little blood, and one flower petal. Just minutes ago he had coughed up half a dozen flowers, and more blood than any healthy person should see on a completely normal Monday morning.

During his classes Theo thinks about dying, and being a high school senior who should have all the cards of life in his hands. They have talked about the future, him following Liam to the east coast in the autumn. Theo wants to have a gap year, continue working as a barista, and learning more tricks of coffee. He had already seen them, the two of them making day trips to different cities, and wandering in museums, him enjoying Liam's pure excitement.

Still he isn't letting himself to think about the H-word. He couldn't have been more than six or seven, when he watched a girl fainting at the train station. She came back once, coughing up blue petals of roses, and blood, when her body collapsed under the infection.

At the cafeteria others chat about the upcoming summer, and possibly traveling to a music festival, and Theo thinks about his body rotting in his truck. Liam notices his silence, the wolf's heavy, soft hand carefully touching the back of his neck.

”What's going on?” Theo can't help leaning into the touch, drinking the comfort Liam is offering.

”Don't worry about it, baby wolf”,

Maybe he should drive to the Grand Canyon, and spend a night there. Theo could talk to God, try to confess all the rest of his sins before his life would be taken away. Or he could just drive, following the coast, and feeling death snapping at his heels.

Theo doesn't want to make the last epic road trip. He wants to have someone holding his hand, and telling everything is alright, even though it has been a while since things have been this far from alright.

Theo does what he does almost best. Disappears. When the night has fallen, he drives, and parks at the forest line. Shift comes, taking away the weight from his shoulders. It might not be the worst way to die, listen to the birds and animals on his final moments, and let the mother nature embrace his tired body. The mother nature would accept him, flaws and all, promising him the eternal rest his broken body longs for.

”What the fuck are you doing, Raeken?” On day three a familiar voice reaches his ears. It's Brett talking in his full shift, his lope bringing him closer to the little meadow, where Theo is laying, waiting for death.

”You are coming with me.” The voice is still in his head, when a strong silver-colored wolf is standing in front of him, his paws restless on the lush, green carpet of the forest.

On a normal day Theo would challenge those words, maybe even getting physical with the born wolf if he was angry enough, but Brett has him cornered. If the chimera decided to play deaf, he'd shift, dragging and carrying Theo back to the car.

Of course it's impossible to resist it, clean sheets, and puffy pillows, call of the warm water in their their shower that's not much bigger than a shoe box. There isn't an extra bed, but their spare mattress is comfortable enough.

Nolan is sitting on the sofa, a little uneasy like he so often is, but he had made Theo a light snack, and rested his cool hand on the chimera's forehead, his experience with the wolves reminding that the touched of a pack mate soothes them on the times of a crisis.

Brett leans down, kissing the top of the human's head, and putting something on the sofa next to the boy.

”If he tries to leave, shoot him in the knee”, Brett tells like he'd be reminding his boyfriend to buy milk.

”I can still heal”, Theo croaks, watching the human taking the normal handgun with normal bullets. He seems surprisingly comfortable with the deathly weapon.

”I'm not trying to kill you, just slow you down”, the wolf replies before leaving the apartment, and slamming the door shut.

Theo has nothing to say. Chest and head hurting he turns to his side, listening to the fast rhythm of Nolan's heartbeat. At the beginning he had found it annoying, his sharp ears always picking up the same rhythm, and the wolf inside him wondering why the human couldn't calm down. But it's just the way how Nolan is, always nervous, always ready for dangers, his scent a little bitter from his medication.

Theo hears them long before Liam and Brett actually reach the apartment. They are always bickering and teasing, smelling of real fondness underneath the childish arguments, but now their voices are sharper, more serious.

”You see what is doing to him. Why do you have to be so goddamn stupid?” the older wolf hisses, when he unlocks the door, letting Liam enter the apartment before himself. In seconds they are by their side, both instinctively putting their hands on his body.

”What is it?” Liam asks, voice cracking, when he touches Theo's cheek, and lets his fingers trace the bloody stains on his chin. When the last attack came, leaving him sweaty and shaky, Nolan had calmly brought the chimera a bucket, and stayed by his side through every cough and drop of blood even though it obviously made him uneasy.

”I can wash your face”, he had offered, but Theo just waved his hand, only wanting to rest.

Usually Theo has liked looking and smelling good, being his normal attractive self, but lately he had been a lot more interested in his approaching death.

He probably looks ready to audition for the next big zombie thing on Netflix.

”Hanahaki. Only case I have witnessed in real life.”

”It's the... It's love...?”

”Yes, the love disease. It makes the person sick, when their feelings are not returned”

”Who is that person? Can we do anything?”

Nothing is said, but suddenly Liam whimpers, sounding like a small puppy. Theo doesn't try to fight his eyes open, but he can see it in his mind, Brett pinching the younger wolf with his strong fingers, when he is too tired of Liam's nonsense.

”I can't believe I have to do this for you. He is in love with you, Dunbar, and now I need you to say it back. You better tell this story at your wedding.”

”I'm in love with you, Theodore Raeken”, Liam whispers in his ear, his hand resting on the chimera's chest, ”I love you”, he repeats, voice still quiet, but steady, ”I love your terrible music taste, and you making me tea, and the smell of your body wash, and everything about you.”

Sickness squeezing his insides loosens just a little bit. His next breath doesn't burn as badly as the previous one. Theo is on the verge of unconsciousness, too tired to find words, when the battle is finally over, but he clumsily squeeze's the wolf's hand, trying to send a message.

 _I love that red hoodie. You are smart and funny, and a little shy about your stupid jokes._ Stream of soft, loving words follows him to the sleep, healthier and more natural rest than the feverish, sick naps he had been taking through the days and nights.

”He is going to be okay”, Brett murmurs, voice a lot thicker than usually.

Three weeks later he kisses Liam at the coffee shop, tasting mint and whipped cream on his lips. He is still a little weak, too tired to follow the wolves, when they run and play in the forest, but it's good to be alive, feel the sunshine on his skin, and let Liam pamper him a little.


End file.
